Echo the Dolphin
Echo the Dolphin is a Mobian dolphin and a lieutenant in the Meropis City Guard. Appearance Echo is a Mobian dolphin of average height. She has purple skin and a white muzzle with a rounded shout and purple dots on her chins which resemble freckles. She has a dorsal fin on the top of her head, the back of her head and her regular back, a caudal fin as tail and has no nostrils. As attire, she wears the standard Meropis City Guard uniform which include black shirts and shorts, green additional garments and a golden helmet adorned with shells. She also wears a shell bracelet around her right ankle. History Shattered World Crisis Act One When Echo and the Meropis City Guard came to their usual morning visit to the Eusebes Temple during the Shattered World Crisis, they found the Freedom Fighters–Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, and Rotor the Walrus–trespassing on their sacred grounds. Once it was decided that most of the Freedom Fighters, Coral the Betta and Razor the Shark would be taken their king and queen, Echo was ordered to stay at the temple to keep an eye on Rotor and Pearly the Manta Ray, which she did accordingly. Later the same night, when the shield protecting Meropis disappeared, Echo and the Meropis City Guard were forced to protect the city and evacuate the citizens when it was invaded by Dark Gaia Creatures. The Case of the Pirate Princess Sometime later, when Princess Undina went missing during her studies in Spain, a ransom was sent demanding money for Undina's return. When no one appeared to retrieve the ransom, Echo was assigned by the King and Queen to search for Undina. Her first action was to interrogate Professor Dillon Pickle at Madrid University on Undina's whereabouts, who mentioned to her that Undina had departed to New York City. There, Echo discovered Undina had briefly partnered with Honey the Cat to advertise Honey's fashion line. Echo learned from Honey that Undina had decided to embark on a world tour. After receiving information from an anonymous source, Echo learned that the princess was last spotted somewhere in San Diego and the ransom demand came from pirates. However, Echo's lack of familiarity with the city led her to requesting the Chaotix Detective Agency to assist her in finding information at the docks. With help from Vector, a dock worker named Daryl admitted that he saw Undina with the Pirates heading toward an island called "The Knives". Echo and the Chaotix decide to head to the island with Echo's submarine-convertible car. During the trip however, they run into an unknown construct. Supplying the Chaotix with Air Charms, the group checked outside and were ambushed by Razor the Shark and his Chao Crusher. Espio ceased the hostility between the two parties, and Razor revealed that he was also trying to find Undina and the pirates on Coral's behalf. Echo then noticed how odd it was that they ran into Razor where the pirates were, and questioned how Razor also knew about the pirates' involvement. Before she could confirm her suspicions, the pirates' nearby ship caught the group in a cage. The group was then dumped onboard the ship, and the group found themselves confronted by the pirates, Undina among them. Personality Echo is very dutiful and dedicated, though maybe to the point of being slightly uptight. She also takes her job very seriously as she followed and upheld Captain Striker's orders without question. She seems to also consider Striker's views on others, as she questioned if Razor's activities supposedly validated Striker's suspicions on him. However, she does not do too well out of her element, and has trouble understanding surface customs. When on her own assignment, Echo maintains her commitment, although her focus on her objective leads her to extreme lengths to complete it, no matter the payment. She is quite determined and considerate of every detail in her work, looking into all the information she could find and preparing for the scenarios she came across. Her sense of duty can lead to moments of worry and uncertainty however, and she can feel strong concern for the safety of the royal family. Powers and abilities As an aquatic Mobian, Echo is capable of aquatic respiration, allowing her to breathe both on land and underwater. Weapons Echo carries a trident which is a standard weapon for the Meropis City Guard. In addition for melee combat, this weapon can shoot out a thin laser from its points. See also * Echo the Dolphin Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mobians Category:Cetaceans